


Look Back At The Roads We Have Taken (As Sleeping Giants Awaken)

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Billy Loomis Is Not GhostFace, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post-Scream (2011), Scream (1996) AU, Scream AU, The Dead See From Beyond The Grave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: "They never see us.""That's the point, Casey. If they saw us, Gale would think she would have gone crazy or would have sat us down for a paranormal interview."(or little parts of the aftermath brings two old flames together while everything changes around them)





	Look Back At The Roads We Have Taken (As Sleeping Giants Awaken)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this weird little AU I thought of, it was stuck in my head for weeks. So, here is this little one-shot a couple days before Halloween. How poetic. 
> 
> This is a 'what if' story. What if Billy was never the Ghostface with Stu? What if it was only Stu who was the lone killer of the Woodsboro massacre in 1996? Also, this takes place after Scream 4, but cannon diverges only in Scream and Scream 4, number 2 and 3 are still the same, minus Billy's mom being the killer. I do not own the Scream movies. I do not own the song, Run For Your Life by 6 Day Riot nor do I own the two quotes. Enjoy the story!
> 
> Also, Happy (early) Halloween folks! :3

Sad men made angels of the sun, and of  
The moon they made their own attendant ghosts,  
Which led them back to angels, after death.

-WALLACE STEVENS

_**To live is to suffer, to survive is to find some meaning in the suffering.** _ **-Friedrich** **Nietzsche**

* * *

The hospital was never a place Billy wanted to come back willingly since 1992 but it seemed the universe liked screwing around with him.

He was back where this nightmare ended for him twenty-five years ago waiting for Sidney to wake up. It would always be Sidney getting hurt and Billy trying to help her. It always was after the first massacre. When the first couple death reached him, Dewey told him to stay put, not wanting the copycat to hunt down another survivor. So, he did even though he desperately wanted to know if Sidney was alright. He finally couldn't stand it, packed up a bag and headed to his hometown. It was around the time he landed that more news hit him.

Sidney was in critical condition. It felt like the world stopped and he was about to fall at the end of it. He prayed to the universe that she lived just like he did years ago in the exact place.

He had no idea how long Sidney would be in that condition or if she... no, Billy didn't even want to think about that possibility. Instead, he focused on finding Dewey, who was currently in a room with Gale. One of the nurses already told him where it was, so he went even though his mind was on Sidney and the person who did this.

Room 14 was where Dewey sat going over a file as Gale watched some news on the hospital tv. Billy knocked awkwardly shifting the bouquet of flowers he decided to get at the shop in the hospital before going to the room.

Gale was the first to notice, ever the observer. "Billy?" That's when Dewey finally looked up matching the surprised look that was on his wife's face. "Hey, guys."

They caught up before going into the case.

Billy went pale as Dewey described the copycats who were revealed to be Jill Prescott, Sidney's cousin and her lackey, Charlie Walker. It twisted his guts as he was reminded of Stu and what he did.

_It's a game Billy and your the star in the movie!_

Billy shook the memory of the past away and focused on the present. Apparently, Jill and Charlie were caught before any more blood could be spilled thanks to Sidney and Trevor Sheldon, who managed to stop them as police found them. Some survived the new massacre, along with Sidney and Kirby Reeds. She was still in surgery from a deep knife wound but doctors told Dewey that there was a chance that she would survive.

"What about Sid?" Dewey smiled slightly at the young man. "She's a fighter. Doctors are saying she'll pull through."

The line kept repeating through his head like a mantra.

_She'll pull through._ _She'll pull through._ _She'll pull through._

For now, it was the only thing anchoring him to the earth and keeping him sane.

* * *

Woodsboro was plagued by death once more, as Sidney watched the coffin of Stu Matcher go down to the cold earth. Never to come back, she knew that but that did not stop her hands from shaking. Next to her, Randy and Billy looked on as well, emotions all over the place for the teens. Their scars will liter their bodies for years to come, something that Sidney would know far too well.

For now, they watched the body of a person they once thought of as a friend, now their boogyman, be buried. It was some peace for them to know that he would never come back.

How foolishly wrong they were because didn't they know? 

_The boogyman never dies._

* * *

She was pale. It was the first time Billy looked at her since the surgery went well, since graduation with her wary smile as they left Woodsboro and the ghosts behind. She had a cut on her cheek but looked so peaceful.

Billy cradled her hand in his. She was out of surgery for over 24 hours but when Sidney Prescott opened her eyes, Billy let out a sigh of relief. She was alive and that's all that mattered to him.

Sidney turned her head to see him. Her brows furrowed in confusion before recognition hit her.

"Billy." A weak smile graced her lips. Billy managed a smile as tears threatened to fall. "Hey, Sid." He brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

Her hand cupped his cheek as if to make sure he was here. Billy grasped her hand and squeezed it.

"I've got you, Prescott. I got you."

* * *

Billy was always with her at the hospital, taking turns with Dewey and later with Gale when she was finally let out of the hospital. He brought her some movies to watch on his laptop because "the tv channels on here are shit Sid, always have been" making her laugh.

He missed her laugh.

They watched some cheesy rom-com or some classic 80's movies. On a bold move, they watched Halloween. Her head laid on her shoulder as they sat on the bed watching the film on his laptop. It felt like they were back in high school before the massacres that ultimately changed their lives. They were just Sidney Prescott and Billy Loomis, sitting on a couch watching a horror movie. Now, they were Sidney Prescott and Billy Loomis, on a hospital bed watching a horror movie.

It felt normal, in their own way.

* * *

"Do you ever feel them around?" Sidney asked him out of the blue.

Billy had to stop what he was doing and look at Sidney. They were staying in Dewey and Gale's home, much to the insistence of the two. They shared the only guest room much to Gale's loud opinion "you two need to get a literal room and do whatever you guys need to do" before being cut off by Dewey. Billy turned red while Sidney looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Them?" He repeated sounding like a parrot.

"Our ghosts."

_Ah,_ Billy knew exactly who the ghosts where. It was Tatum, Randy, Casey, Steve, and Stu. The teens from their class who would never grow old while they would. Some at seventeen while Randy would be nineteen, forever. He wondered where they were if they haunted the living. Maybe they were haunting them, latched onto Billy and Sidney for some cosmic reason.

Billy mussed his hair, a nervous tick he got whenever he was thinking. "Sometimes, but not always."

"I see them sometimes. During the week being here, I kept seeing some of them."

"I thought I saw Tatum, heard her as well as Randy. When I was passing the old gazebo, I swear Casey and Steve were there, how they usually sat with each other." Sidney traced some figure on her knee. "Sometimes, I felt that Stu was around after the massacre and during the first anniversary. Like at any moment he would walk out of the hallway from a class and call out my name or just see him walking around town. They will always be around us Sid, always."

* * *

Two blonde girls looked at the small group that was in the cemetery.

The girl with the bob cut, Casey Becker, looked sad as she watched the small group gathered for the funeral of Olivia Morris. Robbie Mercers and Trevor Sheldon, who were the last victims to die at the hands of Jill Roberts and Charlie Walker were to be buried three weeks after Olivia's funeral. Sidney and Billy were staying in support of Kirby, who was now the new 'final girl of Woodboro' as the media dubbed her. The funeral, now over, it was mostly Dewey, Gale, Kirby, her older brother Seth, Billy and Sidney. Kirby was looking at the spot where the fresh dirt covered Olivia's grave.

Casey looked at them, "They never see us."

"That's the point, Casey. If they saw us, Gale would think she would have gone crazy or would have sat us down for a paranormal interview." Tatum Riley tried to keep her voice even and light-hearted but they both knew that it was no use. They were teenagers forever and seeing Sidney and Billy, both grown into adulthood, it made it all bittersweet. Like a depressed version of Peter Pan.

Tatum Riley died young and she shouldn't have. They all died young, to haunt the little town they once were apart of. 

Steven Ortho and Randy Meeks came walking (or was it floating?) towards the girls, chatting with the 'newbies' as Randy called them. Olivia Morris, Jenny Randall, Robbie Mercer, and Marnie Cooper looked young just like Tatum, Steve, and Casey. Stu was nowhere in sight because they never saw him on the 'other side'. Tatum said that "Maybe he went to hell, it'd serve some justice towards us."

Now, in the next couple of months, justice would be served for the victims of Jill Roberts and Charlie Walker. But the dead looked on at the living.

"Sid looks old," Randy commented. "So does Billy, Gale, and Dewey. Who knew the old man wore glasses?"

Tatum took a good look at her brother and his wife. They did look old, hard lines on their faces. They've been through hell and back, Tatum just wanted them to finally get peace. It's what they all needed after this. It reminded her that she would always look like this, seventeen while her brother and best friend were growing old. 

Steve moved closer to Casey. "Is that Kirby?" He asked the newbies, pointing to the petite blonde girl. She was stoic, tears drying up after crying silently through the service. Olivia nodded.

Robbie kicked nothing, he could never touch anything again as he was a ghost and not part of the living. "Does it get better?" Tatum tore her eyes away from her older brother and best friend, looking at the teen.

They never talked about it, about how they died and what that did to their loved ones that still live. Casey was the one to answer, quiet throughout the conversation. "I think it does because in the end they'll be meeting us here and all we want is for them to move on with their lives. They need to know that it's okay to go one after what happened to us, to not be stuck in the darkness." 

Jenny nodded at her words. 

Marnie pointed something out as the group mused on Casey's words. "Hey, where are they going?" They turned around to see Sidney and Billy walking away from the group. They walked towards the couple as they seemed to be bickering. Moving closer, they heard the argument. 

"She's around here somewhere, where could she be?" Sidney looked at the tombstones as she passed each one. 

Billy had his hands in his pockets looking around as well. "If only she had flashing neon lights to guide us with a sign that screamed- _hey I'm right here, duh!_ " Sidney shoved him playfully, Billy chuckled. "It's true Sid, you and I both know Tatum would never forgive us if we don't visit her. Hell, I bet you if we hadn't she would have haunted our asses for eternity."

"No Billy. She would have only haunted yours because you annoyed her in life." Sidney pointed out. 

Tatum snorted. " _I would haunt your ass even in death Loomis and we both know it._ " She flipped her hair to make a point. " _Asshole_." 

They walked for a few more minutes, going down a row to cover more land. It was Billy who finally found her grave. "Found her Sid!" 

The group of ghosts all paused as they made their way in front of Sidney and Billy, who knelt in front of Tatum Riley's grave. Tatum herself was crying. Casey wrapped her arms around the girl whispering, "Let's go." and Tatum wholeheartedly agreed. It was time to go and leave for a little while. Just to know that the people they loved were okay. 

Looking at Sidney and Billy. they now walked back holding hands, just like they were teenagers.

Tatum knew that they would be okay. She always did.


End file.
